


Persona 5 R

by hungryh1ppo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryh1ppo/pseuds/hungryh1ppo
Summary: This is my take on Persona 5 with influences from other Persona 5 fanfictions which I really enjoy. This also is my first time writing anything on this scale before so if anything is bad please point it out and give me tips on how to improve. I have so many ideas for this fic so let's hope I can make it to the end.





	1. New world part 1

“Ren Amamiya. You will be sent to juvenile hall for the next few years”...  
“Unless you can prove yourself over the next year on probation”.  
“But I didn't do it”.  
Ren awoke to find himself in a car. His unkempt black hair pushed up against the cold car window. “I must have fell asleep” he muttered.  
The windows were covered in condensation, Inaba at this time of year had to deal with melting the snow. The weather may be warmer but it's still cold. There was another man in the car, this one driving the car. The man had short black hair and grey eyes. He looked over at Ren and gave him a weak smile. “You're awake huh”... “We are nearly at the station”  
“The station?” Ren inquired.  
“Don't tell me you've forgotten already” the man let out a weak laugh.  
“Huh”... “Oh yeah, I remember”.  
“I'm sorry” the man whispered.  
“What's wrong Dad?”  
“It's nothing Ren”.  
Ren looked at his father with apologetic eyes. He noticed now that his father was dressed in a formal suit which meant he was meant to be at work, but here he is dealing with his delinquent son. “Hey Dad”  
“Hm?”  
“I know I'm heading to Shibuya, but who am I meeting?”  
With a whimper “A woman named Sae Niijima. She said she will call you closer to the time your train will get there”.  
There was a silence.  
“Personally I don't like that Niijima woman. She's only taking care of you to further her career”.  
“At least I'm gonna have a roof over my head”  
His father laughed weakly. The rest of the car ride was in silence. 

The two Amamiya’s arrived at the station. Ren got out first and grabbed his bag out the boot. His father following a few moments after. Ren turned to his father “Thank you dad”... “For everything”.  
Ren’s father started tearing up. “No. I should have been there for you more. Ren I promise that after your probation ends we will move away from here. I just need time and money”.  
Ren smiled at his dad “Thanks. See you later dad”.  
Ren turned away giving his father one more weak smile and a small wave before entering Inaba station. Ren knew this was gonna be a long journey so he retrieved his phone from his pocket and put his headphones in. He sighed before boarding his first train. 

A couple hours pass by and Ren was finally on the train to Shibuya. This should have been only an hour journey but Ren missed the direct train to Tokyo and instead was stuck on the much longer stopping service. As Ren was about to start preparing to get off the train, his phone buzzes. He looked down at his phone after retrieving it from his pocket. “Unknown number” he mumbled to himself.  
Figuring this could be his new guardian he answered.  
“Is this Amamiya-kun?” a powerful, demanding voice was on the other end.  
Ren flinched a bit before responding hesitantly. “Yes this is, do you mind me asking who this is?”.  
“I thought your father would have told you before you left Inaba” she sighed “My name is Sae Niijima, sorry for being late I have only just got to Shibuya”.  
She had only just got there? Sae continued “Where are you right now? I'll come and meet you”.  
“Ah sorry Niijima-san but I'm still on the train to Shibuya, the train will arrive there in a few minutes”.  
Sae sighed “Okay fine I'll meet you at station square” she paused for a moment before mumbling “This is gonna be more trouble than my promotion is worth”.  
Ren winced at that line, his father was right, Ren then quietly said “I'll see you soon Niijima-san”.  
“Yeah” was the only reply Ren got before Sae hung up on him.  
“We are now approaching Shibuya” the train announcement started. Ren grabbed his bag and departed the train. 

Ren was slowly walking up the stairs to station square, hoards of people were everywhere, this was nothing like he imagined. It was a lot more exhilarating. Ren knew it was going to be busy but to this extent, let's just hope everything else is gonna be like this. Ren reached the top of the stairs before his phone beeped. He looked down at it to see a large red eye on his screen. The eye was empty and almost eerie looking, it definitely gave of a bad vibe. Ren moved his thumb to delete the eye but he was interrupted by a chill he felt down his spine. He looked up quickly to notice everyone around him had stopped moving. This feeling was suffocating. He looked around everywhere before something caught his eye. It was a figure. The figure however, was completely consumed by blue flames. Ren stared at it, almost as if he was being drawn to it like a moth to a lamp. The figure grew wings which flared out and a devilish face made of red fire. Their eyes met. In that moment Ren saw himself in the figure but with yellow eyes. Ren blinked in disbelief but as he did the world began to move around him again as if nothing happened. Ren shocked and worried looked back to where the figure once was. It was gone. A few passerby gave Ren a dirty look because of the way he was acting before a demanding voice spoke to him from behind. “Ren Amamiya I presume”.  
His head jolted around to see a woman dressed in a black suit with gold trims. Her silver hair flowed down to her back. Her eyes a glaring red with a faint purple eye shadow around them to disguise the bags from lack of sleep. Ren noticed he hadn't given the woman an answer yet and the silence had started to get awkward. “Ah, yes”... “And you are?”  
“Sae Niijima” she answered quite fast, as if she had enough already, “I'm going to be your guardian for the year.”  
There was a pause “Please behave yourself this year, I can tell you have already noticed the bags under my eyes and I can't deal with anymore work.”  
Her words were cutting but Ren understood he gave a small bow and said “Thank you in advance.”  
She sighed “Thank me once the year is over, follow me, I will be showing you where you will be staying for the next year. Memorise the way because there will be few opportunities where I show you the way.”  
Ren nodded before following after her. The journey took place in silence.  
After about ten minutes of walking from the station, the two arrived at a large apartment building. Sae walked in and Ren hurried after her. The two boarded an elevator that was empty, Sae pressed the number nine on the elevator and the doors closed. Once the doors closed, Sae spoke once again: “You will live next door to me and my sister. This building is quite unique you see. Each apartment has three bedrooms in but they also come with a one bedroom guest room next door that connects to main apartment. These are usually rented out but that is where you will be staying for the next year.”  
The elevator doors opened and they started walking down the hall until they arrived at the end of it. There were two doors. 54 a and 54 b. Sae pulled out a key and put it into 54 b. The door opened and the two entered. It was dusty and empty, the only things that caught Rens eye were the small guest kitchen and a brown sofa. There were two doors to the left, one presumably lead to the bathroom, the other his bedroom. Near the sofa there were quite a few boxes. Sae walked over to them “These boxes have all your stuff that your father sent in, it's up to you if you sort them out or not.”  
She glanced over at the door to the right “Unless invited by either me or my sister, this door will stay locked.” Sae sighed “Tonight, once Makoto is home, you will have dinner with us, after your first week here I hope you will be able to provide for yourself.”  
Ren grimaced at that, he had no clue how to cook but he had to learn.  
“Tomorrow, first thing in the morning we are heading to your new school, Shujin Academy. After I will show you where the local grocery store is and that's all. Do you understand.”  
Ren nodded.  
“Good, I'm heading back to work now, I've got a bit of work to do still before tonight, I don't care what you do just don't cause any trouble. Oh and here is the keys.”  
Sae threw the keys lightly towards Ren and he caught them. “See you tonight Amamiya-kun.”  
She gave a light wave. Ren responded politely “Goodbye Niijima-san.”  
Sae left locking the door behind her. Ren sighed and went over to the boxes on the floor. He stared at them, and instead of sorting them out, layed on the sofa and checked his phone. The eye was still there. He looked at it for a few seconds before deleting it. He sighed once again before sitting up and opening the boxes. 

The night set over the city, however do to the lights the city was still illuminated. Ren sighed heavily and wandered over to the window to look out at the city. “What a breathtaking sight”.  
Ren was sleepy, he spent the day unpacking and dusting the small apartment down. Ren made his way to the sofa and took a seat taking in a deep breath.  
*Knock knock*  
Ren made his way over to the door and looked through the viewfinder. It was Sae. Ren opened the door and let the silver haired woman in. She glanced around the room and gave Ren a small smile. “I didn't think you would actually clean the place. Good first impressions.”  
Ren let a small smile reach his face, but he tried to hide it so Sae wouldn't notice. She did. “Thank you Niijima-san.”  
“Well then, should we head over next door to get something to eat.”  
Ren nodded and followed Sae to the locked door that split the two apartments. She unlocked it in a single fluid motion and opened it. Rens mind rushed thinking of all the possibilities of what could go down at dinner. Without Ren even realising they reached the dining area of the apartment. He glanced around to notice the table was set with a large pot of food in the centre. Surrounding it were 3 plates of rice. Sae motioned Ren to sit down. So he did. Across from him on the opposite end of the table was a girl. She had short brown hair and had a brown head band in. She was dressed in the Shujin uniform. Ren met her eyes. They were a glaring red just like her sisters, however unlike her sister, had a sharp glare in her eyes. She did not like him. The air was awkward. Ren averted his eyes. Sae spoke up to try and lessen the awkwardness. “Ren Amamiya, meet my sister, Makoto Niijima.”  
Makoto spoke up, “Good to meet you Amamiya-kun.” The glare never left her eyes. Trying to maintain the awkward eye contact with Makoto, Ren spoke up: “Good to meet you too Niijima-san.”  
“Please just call me Makoto.” A strong force of hate emanated from her words.  
Ren’s scrunched up. He knew she hated him but why? He hadn't done anything. It then dawned on him, it was his record. Ren lowered his head. Sae saw the distress on Ren and changed the subject to Makoto’s studies. Ren didn't even pay attention to the conversation, he just silently ate his dinner before standing up.  
“Thank you for the food.” He said this with zero empathy.  
“Ah Amamiya-kun” sae spoke up, “Please be up early tomorrow morning, we're going to finalise your transfer into Shujin.”  
Ren nodded before turning around and heading back to the room. Sae followed after and locked the door that separated the two apartments. Once Sae returned however, she was bombarded with questions from Makoto. “Sis!” Makoto raised her voice. “Why would you let him stay with us? He assaulted someone you know?”  
Sae, with a heavy sigh, spoke. “Well reason one is that if he can get through the year with no issue, I will get a big promotion at work.” Makoto staired shocked at her sister before Sae continued. “And reason two is that I don't think he assaulted anyone. I had my doubts when neither the victim nor the witnesses statements were released to the public. I don't want to go too much into it but I know for a fact that Amamiya-kun didn't hurt anyone.”  
Makoto staired somberly at the carpet. She was so cruel towards him just from the things she heard about him around the school but if sis thinks he didn't do it then she is probably right. If only she spoke to her sooner. Makoto had to make it up to Ren somehow.  
“I'm sorry sis.” Makoto said.  
Sae looked up at her and said sternly, “It's not me you should apologise to. You should wait till tomorrow at least.”  
Makoto looked down averting her gaze from her sisters. “What kind of student council president am I.” 

Ren couldn't concentrate that night. The way Makoto treated him before even getting to know him through him off completely. In anger he threw his phone at his bed. Letting out a sigh he climbed into his bed and grabbed his phone. He thought to himself, I thought people here wouldn't know anything about him. Ren rolled on to his side and turned his phone screen on. The red eye was back. “This has to be a virus.” Ren thought to himself. He deleted the app once more and went to sleep.

It was cold. Cold and empty. It felt as though it was sucking Rens soul out. Ren opened his eyes trying to escape this feeling, however when he did, he wasn't greeted by the cream roof of his room but instead a velvet blue room. His body felt heavy but forced himself to get up. As he went to place his foot on the ground he felt a strong tug from a weight attached to his foot. Ren was confused but he stood up. Looking at his surroundings he noticed there is just a bed and a cell door. He looked down at himself to see that he himself was in a tattered stereotypical prison uniform. Looking through the cell door he could make out three figures which in turn confused him more. Ren approached the door wearily. The figures became clearer, one was a man in a suit, with a bald head with white hair around the sides, he had an absurdly long nose and a malicious grin across his face. The other two figures looked the same. Both had eye patches with a prison guard uniform that matched the surrounding area. They each had a yellow eye and silver shoulder length hair which was braided. Ren got to the cell door and placed his hands on the cold metal. The man in the centre of the room raised his hand towards Ren and spoke. “Trickster, welcome to my velvet room.”  
The voice was deep and almost sounded fake, everything felt fake but it was all real. Ren muttered “Velvet room?”  
One of the twins pulled out a baton and slammed it on the cell door. “Quiet inmate! Our master is speaking with you!”  
The man continued “Our time here today is fleeting but I'm glad I finally got acquainted with you. I am Igor the master of this room.”  
Hearing these words Ren felt cold. Igor continued: “allow me to introduce my assistants, on your left Caroline, your right Justine.”  
A bell rang out.  
“Ah our time here is up, soon you will awake in the real world. I will visit again.” With a small laugh the world faded away. 

Ren woke up in a cold sweat the next morning and checked the time on his phone. It was 6:43. Ren sighed and laid in his bed for a few more minutes thinking about the events that transpired. Eventually Ren forced himself up out of bed and made his way over to his wardrobe and pulled out the Shujin uniform. He was only going to have to wear this for a few hours, Ren thought, he wished he could wear what he wanted. He got dressed and ready. Ren went over to his bag to grab his headphones and noticed something right at the bottom. It was a small present from his father. Ren smiled and wondered when his father could have got this for him. Unwrapping Ren found a pair of glasses with fake lenses in as well as a note. The note read:  
“Dear Ren,  
I hope you find these okay I wasn't sure what you would have wanted. I know you don't need them but I remembered something your mother had always said. Well not exactly. It was something about people in glasses drawing attention away from them. You don't have to wear them but I hope they help somehow.  
Dad”  
Rens heart tensed up upon reading the note. Ren grabbed his phone from his pocket and messaged his father a quick thanks. He would be at work by now so he would not probably see it until later. Ren went into his bathroom and put the glasses on. He smiled at himself before leaving the bathroom.  
*Knock knock*  
It was the front door. Ren went over to open it for whoever was there but he probably knew who it was. Sae stood at the doorway looking at Ren’s face for a few seconds. Ren blushed a bit. “Good morning Amamiya-kun.”  
“Yeah morning Niijima-san.”  
“You look good with glasses Amamiya-kun. Oh and sorry about Makoto last night. Apparently your record was leaked at Shujin and she acted that way based on the rumours.”  
Ren looked down and thought to himself. “There goes my chance for a somewhat normal year.”  
Sae saw the worry in Ren’s eye and spoke up “Let us get going. Make sure you memorise the journey there and back. I'll show you where the supermarket is too on our way back so you can go shopping soon.”  
Ren forced a smile “thank you niijima-san, let's go.”

Ren completely phased out. He was only focussing on learning his journey. Sae didn't speak to him the entire journey to his new school. Even when the teacher in the room and principal spoke to him he didn't care. After last night and his “dream” he just wanted to rest. Despite not really caring about what was happening, Ren picked up on a few things. The first being that the teacher's name was Kawakami, Ren picked up on how she looked exactly how he felt, dead. The second was that if he did anything bad whatsoever, he would be kicked out immediately. As if he didn't know that already. Sae excused herself once all the pleasantries were over. Ren, now by the entrance to his school, snapped back into reality when Sae called out to him. “Amamiya-kun?”  
“Huh. Oh sorry Niijima-san I was out of it.”  
She sighed heavily, “Yeah I could see that. Anyway I asked you how do you think you're going to do here?”  
Ren looked down. “I don't know honestly. I'm just going to hope for the best.”  
Sae responded quickly, “don't hope for the best, make sure you do your best.”  
Ren was taken aback a bit by this. “Yeah I will.”  
“Good. I'm gonna show you where the supermarket is near our apartment complex then I'm going to work.” 

The day dragged on. For early spring the weather was quite cold still. Kawakami sighed before heading out into the school courtyard. She had so much on her mind and was exhausted from her work. Kawakami had shoulder length black hair that was unkempt, a yellow jumper and a jean skirt. Taking a few steps out she hears someone call her name. Who was it now?  
“Hey Kawakami.”  
The man who called out was Kamoshida, the sports teacher at this school and the head of the volleyball team. Kawakami never liked this man he always have off a bad vibe. “Ah Kamoshida, you're here too?” She said this with as little enthusiasm as she could force.  
“Yeah the volleyball rally is coming up so I have to make sure the team is in the best condition. Especially after what happened with the track team.”  
Kawakami looked at the man's face, he had the smuggest grin across his face. Disgusting. Kawakami forced out a simple “Yeah.”  
“So what are you doing here today?”  
Kamoshida seemed genuinely curious which was a bit suspicious in itself. “Oh I was here to finalise the transfer students paperwork. I can't believe his record was leaked amongst the students already, he's going to have it rough.”  
Kamoshida smiled once again “well he probably deserves it for having his record.”  
Kawakami knew it was probably Kamoshida that leaked the record but had no solid proof. She saw Kamoshida was about to speak again but she cut in. “Sorry but I have to get going, I'm quite busy.”  
“Ah yes, sorry to keep you here.” 

Ren had just got back to his apartment, his hands had two bags full of groceries from where he had gone to the supermarket. When Sae had said that the super market was close by he didn't think it would be opposite the apartment complex. Ren was glad honestly. After last night he didn't really want anything to do with Makoto so now he didn't have to with his groceries. Well Ren claimed they were groceries but it was mainly the packaged ramen or cup noodles. He sighed while unloading everything into the cupboards.  
*Knock knock*  
Ren wondered who that could be, it couldn't be sae she was still at work. Ren walked over to the door and looked through the viewfinder. It was Makoto. Just the thought of Makoto wanting to talk to him put him in a bad mood. However, out of politeness, Ren opened the door. Ren’s eye's, which were glaring, met Makoto’s which didn't hold the same resentment they had last night. Despite this Ren kept glaring. Makoto went to speak but stopped herself. She was nervous. Eventually Ren interrupted the awkward silence, “What is it Niijima-san.”  
Makoto hesitantly spoke. “I told you to call me Makoto,” Rens glare sharpened, “um but I was hoping I could take you to school tomorrow. Sis asked me to ask you but I wasn't too sure-”  
Ren cut her off. “Look I appreciate the offer Niijima-san but after how you treated me yesterday I couldn't care less. So if you don't mind me, I'm going to make my dinner and go to sleep.”  
Ren closed the door and walked away. Makoto with a hint of despair in her voice, “oh okay Amamiya-kun” before she went back next door. 

The next morning Ren was up and out early. Turns out Makoto was too. He tried his hardest to avoid any interaction with her, which proved difficult when they were in the elevator together. However once in Shibuya, Ren paced ahead, he really did not want anything to do with her. Makoto was genuinely upset. She really wanted to make it up to him, especially if her sister believed in him. 

Ren got to school with no issue thanks to Sae yesterday. Now Ren had to figure his way out to the teachers office. There was a teacher at the entrance who was in a black suit. He had grey hair and was quite short. Ren approached him and asked where the teachers office was and he replied quickly, as if he was cutting the conversation off, and told Ren it was on the second floor. With this Ren found it quite quickly. As he went to knock on the door to the office it opened. Kawakami was standing there with a look of shock on her face. She looked just as dead inside when Ren first met her. “Oh Amamiya-kun, you actually showed up. Ah can you come with me a second I need to grab some papers from the student council room.”  
Ren nodded and followed her. Kawakami knocked on the door and a familiar voice called out to let them in on the other side. Ren glared at the ground. It was Makoto.  
Makoto stood when the teacher entered the room. Ren trailed slowly behind her. “Kawakami-sensei how can I help you?”  
“I came to get the documents that you signed for recently.”  
Makoto went over to a cabinet and pulled out what seemed to be hundreds of pieces of paper. Kawakami grabbed about half before motioning her head for Ren to get the other half. Doing so he looked over to Makoto never letting the glare leave his face. She gave him a week smile but his glare never left his face. Kawakami spoke up, “Thank you Niijima-kun.”  
Makoto smiled and the two left. Kawakami seemed to have noticed the awkwardness between the two. “What has Niijima done to you?”  
Ren sighed and stated “Long story.”  
Kawakami didn't press any further it didn't affect her. They both went back to the office and placed all the papers on the desk. “Thank you for that Amamiya-kun, I thought you were gonna be a lot worse than your record made you put to be but you're a good kid.” She paused “I should warn you that your record was leaked. The only people who knew about it were the teachers but now the whole student body are aware. There's some pretty nasty rumours going around about you, I hope this doesn't really affect how you behave this year.”  
Ren glared down at the floor and spoke “I'll try not let it get to me.”  
Kawakami could see his distress and kept apologising in her head. “Come on it's about time homeroom starts, you have to introduce yourself to the class.”

The day passed by quite quick despite all the rumours and gossip that were going around about Ren. No one really spoke to him except the blonde girl in front of him. She shared her textbooks and was actually trying to make an effort to get to know him. Ren tried to recall her name, it was Ann Takamaki, she insisted he called her Ann. Ren left the class first and started to head to the stairs. However someone called out to him. “Hey new kid.”  
It was a bleach blonde teen with a yellow t-shirt underneath his blazer, it clearly broke the school rules but he came across as though he didn't care. Ren made eye contact with him, he wasn't glaring nor did he seem afraid. Ren eased up at this. “Come with me for a bit.”  
Ren replied “sure.”  
Ren followed him up the stairs. Kamoshida took notice of this glaring at the two “Trouble” students. Kamoshida called Mishima over. Mishima was a frail student, with plasters and bruises all over his body. He had a dark bluish black hair. Kamoshida growled at him, “follow them and report back to me!”  
Mishima flinched at this and reluctantly followed after the two boys. Ann, noticing what just transpired, tried to make it to the stairs without Kamoshida but her blonde hair makes her stand out. Kamoshida calls out in a pervy tone, “Yo Takamaki. Heading home? Need a lift?”  
Ann hated Kamoshida with every fibre of her being but had to deal with it for her best friend. Forcing a smile “No sorry. I'm going to a photo shoot today. Maybe another day.”  
She rushed off and Kamoshida scowled. “Tch”

The two boys reached the school roof. It had been raining earlier but now the sun was out so it was relatively hot. The bleach blonde took a seat on a desk while Ren continues to stand. There was a bit of an awkward silence before the blonde spoke up. “Sooo uhh how you feeling? After your first day and all. Those rumours must be tough. Oh my names Ryuji Sakamoto. Just call me Ryuji.”  
Ren spoke up laughing a bit “This is nice. Your the first person here who hasn't treated me like a criminal. My names Ren Amamiya, please call me Ren.”  
Ryuji laughed “I'm glad you're good.” He sighs, “Honestly I know exactly how you feel, being labelled without anyone even asking you anything.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah there was an incident last year. Eh who cares about that now. As long as that pervy asshole Kamoshida gets what's coming to him.”  
Ren was curious again. “Kamoshida?”  
“Oh right you're new here. He's the pervert asshole pe teacher who thinks he's “king of the castle””.  
Rens phone beeped “Kamoshida. Pervert. Castle.”  
*Ahh*  
The two boys heard the sound of someone outside the door. They went over to it and saw Mishima on the floor, he must have fallen over. Ryuji spoke up “What are you doing here? Kamoshida send you here?”  
Mishima spoke up quietly “I wanted to earn you two to keep it down, he's still in school.”  
Rens phone beeped again “school. Beginning transportation.” Ren noticed it this time and grabbed his phone from his pocket. The eye was back but before he could delete it, the world around them started changing. It distorted black and red. Ryuji grabbed his head. “Ahh I'm getting dizzy.”  
Mishima did the same. By the time the dizziness went away they were no longer on the school rooftop anymore. Ren was the first one to speak up. “Where are we?”  
Mishima stayed silent but Ryuji spoke up. “Fuck if I know.”  
Little did they know, there were two “people” with a full set of knight's armour on behind the three boys. Before anyone could piece together what was behind them they were knocked out. 

…”-mmit let us out!”  
“There's no point Sakamoto-kun we are gonna be left here for dead.”  
Ren opened his eyes and as up. He was in a cell with Ryuji and Mishima. The cell was fairly big compared to Rens cell in the velvet room but it had a more medieval feel to it. There were two barrels in the corner and three beds. Ryuji turned his head to Ren. “I'm glad you're awake. I can't deal with Mr pessimist over here.”  
Mishima spoke up “I'm just telling the truth.”  
“Is there anyway out?” asked Ren.  
Mishima quietly mumbled “there isn't but Sakamoto doesn't get that.”  
Ryuji raised his voice at the boy “What was that?!”  
“Quiet down in there!”  
A voice shouted from down the hall. The sound of footsteps could be heard. Two knights and someone behind them approached the prison cell. One of the knights spoke up “You prisoners are lucky. King Kamoshida has decided on your punishment and has come to make sure it is done properly.”  
“Out of my way!”  
A man in a red cape and a pink Speedo with hearts on. There was a small crown on his messy brown hair. The only real distinct traits his body had was his large chin, frizzy brown hair and yellow eyes. “Yellow eyes?” Ren thought. “Kamoshida you bastard let us out!” Ryuji exclaimed.  
“Is that how you speak to your king Sakamoto.”  
“You're no king you bastard, you're just some pervy asshole.”  
Kamoshida looked towards the two knights motioning for them to grab Ryuji before saying “He's first.”  
One of the knights spoke, “Be grateful peasant, King Kamoshida is here to witness your death.”  
Mishima ran to the corner of the cell farthest away from what was going down. Ren ran and barged into one of the knights that was about to grab Ryuji. The knight that was barged held Ren up and slammed him into a wall holding him there. Ren winced from the sudden pain. The other knight held up Ryuji. “I don't wanna die” Ryuji cried out.  
Ren looked towards him, the fear in Ryuji's eyes were the same as the woman's eyes from that night. Ren closed his eyes and looked away. A voice ringed in his head. “Is this how you're going to let it end. Was your decision before wrong?”  
Ren shouted back “No, I made the right decision. I saved that woman.”  
The voice sounded pleased “I'm glad. Call upon my name and accept my power.”  
Ren opened his eyes and saw Ryuji about to be executed. “Kamoshida you ugly bastard kill me first instead!” Ren exclaimed.  
Ryuji looked over shocked, Mishima crouched in the corner out of fear. Kamoshida turned to Ren and asked “Why would you do this for someone like Sakamoto?”  
“Shut up you bastard. I may have not know Ryuji for long but he was the first person in a while that treated me with any decency. He was the only person who ever bothered to ask me if I was okay. That's why.”  
Ryuji looked up at Ren with shock in his eyes. Mishima stayed huddled in his corner. Kamoshida growled “I guess you deserve to die first after that.”  
“Like hell I am.”  
The voice ringed out again, “it's time. I have heeded your resolve. Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I… Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"  
“Kill him!” Kamoshida yelled.  
The knights went to strike Ren down before an unknown force blew them all away. Ren felt an itching on his face. “I have to do this.”  
He reached up and upon touch feels a mask on his face. “I have to do this!”  
Ren dug his own fingers into his skin getting underneath the mask. The pain was unbearable but satisfying all at once. Blood gushed out of Ren’s face where the mask had been torn off. With one powerful motion the rest of the mask was off. Ren had blood covering his face before looking up and smirking at Kamoshida. The knights went to charge again before Ren's body got engulfed by blue flames. Red eyes and a mouth appeared in the flames before rising up. The flames began taking on a form of their own while Ren’s attire completely changed. He was now in black boots that went part way up his leg, black trousers emerged as well. His shirt was replaced by a tight black and grey muscle shirt. On top of that was a black trench coat that fall to the boots, his trench coat split into three tails that each had a mind of its own. Ren raised his hand which now had bright red gloves on. Chains floated around Ren up towards the fire which had now started to disperse. It was some sort of demon. It was in a red suit that matched Ren’s gloves. It had huge black wings that emerged from its waist and a black face with the same eerie red fire for eyes and a mouth that consumed Ren. The demon had an ascot and a top hat, which usually symbolises a gentleman, had the opposite effect. It made the demon more menacing. Ren pointed towards Kamoshida who was on the floor with fear. Ryuji was in awe while Mishima was confused. Ren shouted “Arsene!” 

Chapter 1 end.


	2. New World Part 2

Chapter 2:   
“Arsene!” Ren raises his voice and extends his hand towards the two knights before the demon behind him rushes towards them knocking them down.   
The two knights start convulsing whilst laying on the floor before they become two pumpkin like creatures. They both had lanterns and blue cloaks. The two pumpkins started giggling before one shoots fire towards Ren. Ren tanks the flame before grunting from the impact. He lunges toward the one that shot the flame at him and pulls out a large knife before stabbing the pumpkin twice. After jumping back, the pumpkin which was stabbed faded into nothingness. The other pumpkin almost was about to attack before Ren called for Arsene again. The demon came forth in blue flames before clawing at the pumpkin and summoning a flood of darkness to destroy the pumpkin. Ren smirked but that didn't last long as the powers he had just gained disappeared. He was out of breath. Ryuji ran towards him while Mishima got up from his corner. Ryuji was the first to speak up, “Woah, dude. What was that? It was effiing amazing.”  
Ren replied still out of breath, “No clue. Let's just get out of here.”  
The two looked over to Mishima who nodded and followed after them. Ryuji asked “What the hell happened to Kamoshida?”  
“No clue but I don't wanna stick around to find out.”   
“You and me both.”   
Mishima stayed quiet.   
The three of them walked around until a voice called out to them.   
“Hey, frizzy, blondie, saddo.”  
The three turned towards the cell in which the voice called to them. To their shock it was a pale girl. She had long hair that was tied into a bun with two long strands hanging down. She had a black hoodie on with two cat ears on the hood and bright blue eyes. The girl spoke up again “Hey can you three let me out?”   
Ryuji and Ren looked at each other. Ryuji spoke up, “Why should we help you?”  
Ren chimed in “What's in it for us?”  
They weren't going to take any risks. Neither of them had any clue to which was real and not at this point.   
The girl spoke up “I can show you the way out.”  
The boys looked at eachother again before grabbing the keys on the wall and unlocking the door. Mishima spoke up for the first time in a while, “are you sure this okay? I mean I don't know…”  
He trailed off.   
Ren gave him a reassuring glance. The girl came out her cell and sighed out of relief. “I'm free!” she exclaimed, “Oh right I should be quiet, I don't want guards coming down here.”   
Ren looked at her with a less confident look, “Can you take us out now.”   
“Yeah of course. The names Morgana by the way.”   
Ryuji spoke a bit faster and more nervously, “Can we hurry it up a bit, I can hear more guards coming.”   
“Yeah you're right blondie, let's go.”   
“What did you just call me?!”  
“Ryuji please be quiet.”  
“Ah yeah sorry.” 

Morgana lead them up a few flights of stairs before they got to the main entrance. Once at the main entrance the small group all took notice of the doors at the entrance but Morgana mentioned something about them being locked. Instead they had to get across the room without being spotted, which seemed easy enough considering the room was suspiciously empty. “Okay on the count of three we are all gonna sprint it to the hallway on the other side of the room.”   
The way Morgana spoke now made her seem much more reliable.   
“Okay… 1… 2… 3.”   
The four of them all started to run as fast as they could across the room. Ryuji took the lead, to Rens surprise he was surprisingly quick. Mishima trailed behind them whilst Ren and Morgana Ren almost in sync. Morgana whispered to Ren, “Almost there.”   
That's when Ryuji suddenly stopped. Ren and Morgana both ran into Ryuji tumbling on to the floor. Ren spoke up “Ryuji why'd you stop.”  
Two guards emerged from the hallway that they were sprinting towards. “That's why.”  
“Well well well.” a familiar voice came from behind them “trying to escape my castle, are we? I can't had that happening after I ordered to execute you.”  
Mishima gasped, “Kamoshida.”   
Ryuji gritted his teeth and growled slightly. Morgana was in shock that they were able to find them so quickly. Ren stood up and his uniform changed once again into the masquerade-esque attire. He gripped his knife in his hands ready for any one of the knights to attack. He was determined to save everyone. Morgana looked up at Ren in awe before mumbling “A persona user?”   
The two knights that were blocking the hallway concluded and turned into two demonic horses which charged at Ren with surprising speed. Ren takes both attacks head on but is able to stab at one of the horses. He falls to the ground in pain glaring up at the horses. Ryuji shouts, “dude are you okay?”  
Ren growls back, “Yeah… mostly.”   
Before getting back to his feet Ren shouts “Arsene!”   
The demon makes its appearance and summons a small flood of darkness at the horses but they seem unaffected. One charges at Ren and knocking him completely to the ground. “Arghh” Ren screamed.   
Ryuji tried to run to Ren’s side before getting attacked by the golden knight by Kamoshida's side. Ryuji cried out in pain. Ren forced himself to get up but his arms collapse underneath his self. Kamoshida walks over to Ryuji and kicks him in the stomach. “You should have just stayed quiet and your precious track team would still be around. Not only are you a traitor to them you're a traitor to the one person who was willing to call you a friend.”  
“No…”   
“You're just going to lay there and watch him die.”   
Ryuji was silent until he felt a sharp pain in his head. Which was followed by a powerful voice in his head. “You made me wait quite a while. You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...? The "other you" who exists within desires it thus...I am thou, thou art I...There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!”   
A mask appeared on Ryuji’s face. It was a metallic skull. Ryuji writhed on the floor in pain as he dug his nails into his skin trying to pull the mask off. Blood was pouring out from the sides of his mask but Ryuji forced himself to his feet. With one last pull he tore the mask off his face, blood gushing everywhere, but nobody took notice too much of that because he was then engulfed in blue flames, just as Ren was. The flames dispersed quite quickly from Ryuji's body revealing that his uniform had changed now too. Ryuji was in a mainly leather outfit that resembled a biker and a pirate at once. Above him was his persona. A pirate with a skull head, similar to Ryuji’s mask, was above Ryuji. The pirate itself was riding a small pirate ship a bit like a surfboard. Ryuji grinned “What's up persona.”   
He ran over to Ren and pulled him to his feet. “You ready for them?”  
Ren grinned regaining his composure, “Yeah.”  
Ryuji growled out “Captain Kidd!”  
The pirate sent two powerful lightning bolts towards the horses knocking them both to the ground unable to get up. Ren rushed towards them stabbing them as many times as he could before summoning Arsene to finish the job. The gold knight started convulsing and became a large red knight riding a horse. It shouted, “Don't underestimate me!”   
“Goooo Captain Kidd!” Ryuji shouted out and the pirate shot another bolt of lightning towards the knight.   
Giving eachother a quick glance, both Ren and Ryuji started attacking the knight with everything they had, Ren with his knife and Ryuji with a metal pipe that was laying near a wall. The knight was about to get up before the two boys summoned their personas which simultaneously attacked the knight killing it. Ren and Ryuji both grin and give each other a quick high five before noticing that Kamoshida was gone. Ryuji growled, “Damn that bastard got awa-”  
Ryuji nearly fell to the ground but caught himself. His pirate attire faded back into his uniform. Ren went over to him to give him a hand, “You okay?”  
“Yeah just a bit light headed.”  
Rens attired faded away now too going back to his uniform. Morgana spoke up, “we have to get out of here now.”   
“Yeah let's go.”  
The three followed after Morgana. 

After escaping through an air vent in a small storage room the group of four was now outside. Ryuji spoke up first “Just what is this place?”   
Ren chimed in “No clue.”  
Morgana then spoke up, “it's called a palace, I'll explain more if you guys ever comeback, I could really use your help.”  
Ren inquired, “Our help?”   
“Yeah, look okay, I'll explain everything if you come back. I'll wait around here for you.”   
“But we don't even know how we got here.” Ryuji asked.   
“I believe you'll be able to figure it out. You should go now. I'll see you soon.”  
Ren mumbled, “Yeah.”   
Mishima started leaving ahead of the two guys, he looked exhausted from the whole experience. Ryuji and Ren say one last farewell to Morgana and leave. Rens phone beeps “You have returned to the real world.”   
He was too tired to notice it though. The three boys all went to the station and rode the train to Shibuya together in silence. 

Once in Shibuya Mishima left Ren and Ryuji after saying a quick goodbye. “I can't believe how late it got. I didn't think we were in that palace for that long.” Ryuji started speaking casually to Ren.   
“Yeah it was strange. I'm gonna try and forget about it for now.”   
“Yeah me too. I'm starving wanna grab a bite to eat?”  
“Yeah sure.”  
“There's a beef bowl place nearby, it will be my treat.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I mean after all the nice stuff you said about me in the castle.”  
Ren blushed a bit, “that was in the heat of the moment.”  
“Heh I'm just teasin. Friends?”  
“Friends.” 

Chariot Rank 1   
Chapter 2 end


	3. Lust part 1

Chapter 3   
Ren checked the time on his phone as he goes up the elevator. It was nearly 9 pm. He sighed looking up at the numbers on the elevator. The elevator opened on his floor and he walked over to his apartment. He really hoped Sae was not in tonight because he knew she would shout at him. Ren got to the door outside his apartment. He fumbled around in his pocket and then his bag looking for his keys. *Click* Ren notices that the door next door to him opens. The door opens and Makoto walks out.   
“You're home late for your first day of school.”  
Ren wanted to keep it quick and short, “Yeah, I was with a friend.”   
“A friend? What's their name?”  
Ren continued to look in his bag for his keys, “Ryuji.”  
Makoto was taken back by this, why would Ren befriend Ryuji, he's nothing but a troublemaker. “As in Ryuji Sakamoto?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What did you two and up doing for you to be out this late?”  
“We hung out for a bit, lost track of time, and had dinner. Is that okay?”  
Makoto became quiet. “Yeah that's fine…”   
She wanted to patch things up with him but she was backing out. Ren pulled out his keys from his bag and opened the door to his apartment. Makoto took a deepbreath and called out to Ren, “Amamiya-kun!”  
Ren turned to her waiting for her to continue. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was wrong of me to judge you without any evidence to back up the rumours. It may be rude of me to say this but I want us to be friends. So please accept my apology.”  
Ren was taken back by this. Silence grew between the two. Ren spoke just as it got awkward. “I'll accept your apology on one condition.”  
Makoto was a bit hesitant but asked anyway, “A condition?”  
“Yes. Just one thing. Stop judging people off of rumours.”  
Makoto was a bit shocked at this, “What do you mean?”  
“When I mentioned Ryuji I noticed you flinch a bit. Whatever you think about Ryuji is wrong. He's a really nice guy.”   
“Okay I will, I promise.”   
“Apology accepted, Makoto-san.”  
“You didn't call me Niijima?”  
“You insisted you wanted to be called Makoto so I decided to stop being a dick.”   
“Thank you. I'll leave you be now. Do you want to accompany me to school in the morning?”  
“Gladly, night Makoto-san.”  
“Goodnight Amam-”  
“Ren. Just Ren.”   
“Okay goodnight Ren.”   
Ren sighed when she left and closed the door, locking it before he went and sat down on the sofa. He decided to watch a few videos on his phone before heading off to bed. 

Ren felt the atmosphere change around him. It was heavy and suffocating, just like the last time he was in that room. He forced himself out of the bed. Weight on his foot again and a tattered prisoner uniform clung to his body. He walked over to the cell door to see the same three people here again. The two girls to his left and right and the old man in the centre of the room. The man spoke first, “Trickster welcome back. I see you have made progress towards your rehabilitation. Keep the bonds you make close to you Trickster.”  
Ren was confused and didn't know where to start, “Bonds? What do you mean?”  
“Your bonds are the most important part to your rehabilitation. So far you have the Chariot and Priestess.”  
Ren grew more and more confused. The old man came to a sudden realisation. “It seems I have failed to introduce myself. I am Igor,” his menacing tone was somewhat intimidating, “to your left, Caroline, your right, Justine.”   
The bell from last time rang out killing Rens ears again. Igor spoke up again “Next time we meet it will be of your own doing. Until then Trickster.”   
The world faded back into darkness. 

Ren’s alarm clock was loud and it woke him from one of the worst nights sleeps he's had in awhile. He begrudgingly got out of bed and got ready. Not having enough time for a proper breakfast, Ren had a small piece of toast. *Knock knock* Ren went over to the door and opened it. It was Makoto. “Good morning Amam-Ren.” She gave him a weak smile.   
“Yeah, morning Makoto-san.” Giving her a smile back.   
“Are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah, let me just get my bag.”  
After grabbing his bag from the nearby table Ren left the apartment, locking it behind himself. He and Makoto began to walk to Shibuya having idle conversations here and there. Upon arriving at the station someone called out to Ren. “Yo Ren! Mornin.”   
It was Ryuji. “Morning Ryuji.”   
Ryuji looks over to Ren’s side and sees Makoto. “Woah what’s going on here? In trouble already?” Ryuji teases Ren.   
“No we're friends.”  
Makoto blushed a bit at that, no one had really called her a friend before. Ryuji sounded almost disappointed. “I thought I was your first friend.”  
“You were.”   
A large grin spread across Ryuji’s face. “I'm just kiddin man. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. That cool Miss Prez?”  
Makoto got a bit flustered, mainly due to th fact a random guy is calling himself her friend, but mostly because Ren was right about Ryuji. He was nothing like the rumours. She had a rough time believing it.   
“Uhh,” Ryuji turned to Ren, “She okay?”  
“I don't know.”   
Makoto snapped back to reality, “Oh sorry Sakamoto-kun, I'm fine with being friends.”  
“First of all, drop calling me Sakamoto, just call me Ryuji.”   
He was a lot like Ren, “Uh okay sure Ryuji.”  
“Heh. Let's get going. Oh shit our trains about to leave.”   
The three of them ran to the train barely making it. 

Once at school Makoto left the two guys with Ryuji leaving Ren a few moments later. Ren made his way to his seat and pulled out his phone. Staring at the screen he thought to himself he needed to get Ryuji’s and Makoto’s numbers. Putting his phone away the blonde girl in front turned around.  
“Morning Amamiya-kun.”  
“Ah morning takamaki-san.”   
“Jeez there's no need for honourifics with me Amamiya-ku-”  
“Just call me Ren. Everyone else does.”  
“Everyone else?” She looked confused, “I though I was the only one talking to you.”   
“Ah no I became friends with Ryuji after school yesterday.”  
“Ryuji huh,” she smiled a bit, “he's still talking to the outcasts I see.”  
Ren was confused did Ann and Ryuji know eachother, “outcasts?”  
“Huh yeah, me and Ryuji know eachother from middle school, I didn't have any friends back then but Ryuji was my first. Guess we just drifted apart since then.”  
Ren didn't know the two of them had that sort of relationship. He knew Ann was lonely but Ryuji too. Kawakami came into the room and started writing on the board. “I'll talk to you later Ren, how's lunch round? Make sure you bring Ryuji.”  
Ren smiled, “yeah sure.”   
The morning lessons dragged on. 

Mishima was tired and wary. He had made his way up to Kamoshida’s office. He still had no clue what happened yesterday, it was all so confusing. A castle. Ren and Ryuji gaining strange powers. A weird phone noise. He couldn't figure out any of it. Mishima raised his hand to the PE office door.  
*Knock knock*  
Kamoshidas voice came from the other side. “Come in.”   
Mishima opened the door shakily. “Oh it's just you Mishima. What is it?”  
“I wanted to tell you what ended up happening yesterday.”  
“Oh yeah, why didn't you come and tell me yesterday then?”  
Sweat fell from Mishima’s head. He had gone over the lie he was going to tell Kamoshida all night. “That's um because I ended up following them to Shibuya.”  
“Hmmm well what were they up to then?”  
“They were chatting and then playing a game on their phones.”  
“A game? That's all?”  
“Ye-yeah.”  
“Good you can go. Make sure you attend practice Mishima.”  
Mishima bowed before leaving and closing the office door. Kamoshida couldn't have believed his story. He didn't know what to do. He was going to be Kamoshida's target again. He sighed before he went to get his lunch. He felt too sick to eat though. 

Chariot rank 1   
Priestess rank 1   
Lovers rank 1   
Chapter 3 end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer to write but please point out anything that can be improved upon


	4. Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not adding anything to this story in however long it's been. There's been a lot going on. The main reason being I deleted the notes page by accident, which had all my ideas and everything written down on. So I got really demotivated and stopped writing this. After playing Joker in smash and the hype behind P5 royal I felt like it was time to write this again

Lunch came around fairly slowly, the first few periods seemed to drag on. It felt like it was going to be one of those days but Ren couldn't tell if it was because he was tired after everything that happened yesterday or if it was for some other reason.   
As Ren was packing up his bag so he can go grab Ryuji, Ann turned to face him, “You remember what I said this morning right?”   
Ren nodded and gave her a smile.   
“Good. Go get Sakamoto-kun and I'll meet you in the courtyard.”   
After reassuring her that he would, Ren got up to go find his blonde friend. 

Ryuji was standing out in the hall talking to Makoto. Despite what he said this morning, he felt really awkward around the girl. Ryuji never really felt awkward around anyone but this was different. Makoto is scene as authority around the school which Ryuji was kind of against after what happened last year. The only reason she's talking to him now is because shes friends with Ren. She never even asked his side of the story with Kamoshida.  
“Sooo” Makoto was nervous, “How was classes so far?” She never really bad friends her age before.   
Ryuji perked up, “They were fine I guess. Same old crap.”  
Makoto was shocked, his language was nothing she wasn't used to, her father was quite vulgar too, it was how casually he used them that shocked Makoto. Especially at school. “You should think about what you say around school. You're lucky no teachers heard you.”   
Ryuji seemed dissenterested, “Yeah whatever.”   
His plain face soon turned into a grin when he saw Ren approaching them.   
“What took you so long?”   
“I was chatting to Takamaki-San.”  
“Takamaki? Why?”   
“She asked me if us two would have lunch with her.”   
“She's gotta be joking. I haven't spoke to her in years.”   
“I'm being serious.”   
The two boys continued chatting and laughing about small little things. Makoto felt like she wasn't there, so why they were laughing she slipped away feeling alone. 

Ann was sitting in the courtyard by the vending machines on a small little wall. Next to her was the girl she called her best friend. She looked tired and broken but despite this she kept herself looking well. She had her black hair tied into a small ponytail. Her smile seemed somewhat force but her laugh was real.   
Ren and Ryuji approached the two. Ren gave Ann a small smile and a wave, Ryuji had his hands in his pockets and nodded at the two girls. Ann spoke up cheerfully, “You guys sure took your time. I thought you were gonna bail on me.”   
Ren awkwardly laughed whilst Ryuji looked at shiho.”How have you been Suzui?”   
“I've been better. What about you Sakamoto?” She spoke with genuine concern.   
“Eh you know and stop calling me Sakamoto.”   
“Ah sorry, it's just habit.”  
The two laughed a bit. Ren was wondering who the girl was more than anything whilst Ann had a small smile across her face.   
The girl with black hair looked towards Ren, “Ah. Sorry I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shiho Suzui. Call me whatever you feel like.”  
Ren smiled at the girl, “I'm Ren Amamiya, call me Ren. Good to meet you Suzui-kun.”  
“Likewise.”   
Ann jumped in, “Come on guys intros are over now let's eat. Lunch is almost over.”  
The four moved over to a bench that was empty in the courtyard, chatting and laughing the entire time. For the first time in a long time Ren felt happy. He felt like the rumours didn't exist, like nothing bad could happen.   
Ann sat next to Ryuji once they got to the bench waiting for her moment to talk to him. Whilst Shiho and Ren were getting to know eachother, Ann whispered to Ryuji. “So, how have you been?”  
Ryuji whispered back, “What's it to you? We haven't spoke in ages.”  
Ann was silent and a bit upset over her old friends response.   
“Sorry that wasn't necessary. I've been good. How ‘bout you?”  
Ryuji sounded genuinely apologetic, “I'm fine. Just got a lot on my plate right now.”  
“Anything I can help with? Like old times.”  
“Sorry, Ryuji.”  
“Calling me by my first name huh,” Ryuji was teasing Ann.   
“Shut up, Sakamoto.”   
“Heh. But being serious, if you need any help you can ask me and Ren. Okay?”  
“Yeah…”  
Ren and Shiho had been looking at the two whisper for a while now before Shiho interrupted, “What you two talking about?”  
Simultaneously, “Huh!”  
The two were both blushing looking in opposite directions. Ryuji growled, “Nothing we weren't talking about nothing.”  
Ren chimed in, “Yeah okay. I believe you.”  
He sent Ryuji a wink. Blushing more Ryuji changed the topic. “So, Takamaki is there something you wanted to talk about. I mean you asked for me and Ren specifically right?”   
Ann took a bite out of a sweet roll she had. “Not really. Ren seemed lonely yesterday and when he told me you were his friend I thought I would invite you to lunch as well.”   
Ren felt glad. He thought the rumours about him would ruin his school year but that didn't stop people from reaching out to him. “Thank you Takamak-”  
“Just Ann. That's for you too Ryuji.”   
Ryuji grinned, “You just said my first name again.”   
Groaning, “Shut up would you.”   
Ren and Shiho laughed at the two bickering. The four of them talked and laughed throughout the rest of lunch before the bell went to signify the end of lunch. They all got up but a rock came flying by and knocked over Ryuji’s drink.  
“Hey what the shit man! Why you throwing rocks at us.” Ryuji was pissed.   
The kid looked nervous. “Now, now why are you throwing a rock about for? That's dangerous you know.”   
Ann looked away while Ryuji glared daggers. “You!”  
It was Kamoshida. The kid started speaking up, “But you told me to-”  
He was cut off by Kamoshida, “Don't worry. I'll let you off with a stern warning this time. Now everyone get to class.”   
Ann and Shiho were the first to leave. Both seemed to be in a hurry. Ren made his way slowly after the two and Ryuji trailed after. Ren and Ryuji both knows what exactly happened and were pissed. They had to do something about Kamoshida.

Ryuji got to the stairs but before he could go up them he was stopped by Mishima. “Sakamoto. I want to go back… I want to go back to that other world.”


	5. Access

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates might be all over the place from now on. I'm gonna post them when they are ready. They may be quick, or might take a while but they will happen.

“Woah hold on a second Mishima. We don't even know if we can go back to that world. Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Ryuji was confused, why would anyone let alone Mishima want to go back to that world. They only got out because of that Morgana person guiding them to the exit and Ren and him gaining “personas”. He still wasn't sure anything that happened yesterday really happened.  
“I'm sure,” Mishima hesitated, “I want to understand it, understand that world.”  
Ryuji groaned, “Alright fine. I'll ask Ren and see what we can do. No promises.”  
Mishima sighed in relief, “Thank you.”

Classes went by quite quickly towards the end of the day, preparation for the volleyball rally were underway and the teachers wanted to get the students out before anything could get done. Ren went out to the front gate to where Ryuji was waiting for him. He had got Ryuji’s texts about wanting to go back so he rushed as fast as he could. “Are you an idiot, why would you want to go back?”  
Ren wasn't angry he was more worried.  
“Look okay, it's not me it's Mishima who wants to go. That's why I wanted to ask you first.”  
Ren took a deep breath, “Okay let's think about this logically, potentially we have the powers to protect ourselves and Mishima, and if Morgana is waiting for us like she said, we will have a guide. The problem is getting back in to that world.”  
“Hmm, Mishima is forced to go to volleyball practice so we have a while still. Let's just do what we did yesterday.”  
“That means we go back up to the roof.”  
“Exactly.” 

Makoto was busy like always. Being student council president, alongside her own studies wasn't too bad, but the work the principal gave her was too much. This kind of work would normally be given to teachers but for some reason it was all pawned off on her. Was it because she was reliable or were the teachers too lazy. Going around making sure all the classrooms were locked was one of the easy jobs and she was about to finish up before she saw two familiar boys go up the stairs to the roof. Makoto followed after them. “Hey! You know you're not allowed up there right?”  
Ryuji looked over at Ren, “Dammit I didn't think she'd still be here.”  
“Of course she would be she's student council president.”  
Makoto never remembered telling Ren she was but somehow he learnt it. She was happy. “Come on you two, go home already. There are plenty of other rooftops you can hang around on.”  
The two boys sighed and walked back down the stairs. Makoto smiled as Ren walked by and whispered, “See you at home.”  
Ren went bright red and looked at Makoto in shock. Did she not know how that sounded. Ryuji looked ready to tease Ren whilst Makoto looked blankly at him. She was too innocent. Ren mumbled back, “Yeah, see you.”  
Makoto took a moment to think about why Ren reacted the way he did but then the realisation hit her. She cringed internally covering her face with her hands. 

The two boys got to some benches outside the front gate and sighed in sync. Ryuji moaned, “What are we gonna do now?”  
He didn't get a reply from Ren, “Ummm. Earth to Ren, you in there.”  
Ren was looking at his phone in confusion. He leapt out of his skin when Ryuji called his name. “Huh. Oh..”  
“What’s up man?”  
“It's just that, this app keeps redownloading itself onto my phone but I don't know how. It takes up no space and it's kinda just there.”  
Ryuji peaks at Ren’s phone and has a good look at the app before checking his own phone. “Ahh! I have the app too.”  
“What? Really?”  
Ryuji showed Ren his phone screen, “Yeah. Wanna check it out?”  
“I don't know man.”  
“Come on where's the harm in that?”  
“Fine but if we're doing this, we're doing this together.”  
“That's cool with me.”  
The two boys click on the app simultaneously which takes them both to this menu with keywords already filled in. Kamoshida. Castle. Pervert. School. Those were the four words that were filled in. At the bottom of the screen was the word navigate written in bold red. The two looked at eachother and took a breath.  
“We pressin’ it?” Ryuji hesitated.  
Ren looked at his friend and nodded, “There's only one way to find out.”  
The two pressed the button and the world around them shifted. They were back


	6. Mishimas resolve

They were back. The castle that they escaped from yesterday, the castle that they wasn't even sure existed was in front of them. The two looked at each other to confirm that this was real but they both looked surprised.   
“Dude…” Ryuji was especially surprised, “Your clothes they changed back.”   
“Yeah, so did yours.”   
“Huh!”   
Ryuji lifted his hands up to his face to feel a metallic skull.   
“I guess they did huh.”  
Ren took a good look around at his surroundings before speaking, “I guess we know how to get back in now. Mishima will be glad.”   
Before Ryuji could talk they were cut off by Morgana jumping out of nowhere hugging the two.   
“You guys,” she had tears in her eyes, “I didn't think you would actually comeback.”   
Ren patted the girl on the head, “To be honest we didn't know we would be back.”  
Ryuji cut in, “Well we have to get Mishima now.”   
Morgana got off the two boys, “Mishima? Was he the wimpy kid you were with yesterday?”   
“Yeah.”   
Ryuji responded to that quick. Ren thought it was a bit too quick.   
“Well we'll be back soon Morgana,” Ren frowned when he saw the girls face, “We just have to get someone and we'll be right back.”  
“Promise?”  
She held her pinky out. Despite looking and acting like an adult yesterday she was a child deep down.   
Ren held his pinky back out, “Promise.”   
Ryuji called out, “Come on let's go. See you in a minute Mona.”   
Ren ran over towards Ryuji and the two boys returned to the real world. 

Not long after the two boys return with Mishima in tow. He was bruised and beaten, probably from practice. Kamoshida has never been a fan of Mishima and is always trying to get him off of the team. Ryuji lead the trio as they walked over to Morgana, Ren stayed by Mishima’s side making sure he doesn’t collapse. Morgana was sitting on the wall outside the small vent they escaped out last time. She was happy. Very happy. She finally had people to talk to, not just fakes of people that couldn't talk back. She wasn't going to lose them anytime soon. Morgana's face went bright red, she didn't even know anything about them but she was just happy. Ren made Mishima sit next to Morgana on the wall.   
“So, now we're here, why did you want to come back?”   
Mishima was silent. He turned his head to face Morgana, “Can you show me where those screams were coming from? In the dungeon I mean.”  
Morgana was curious but didn't want to pry, not yet at least. “Sure.”   
The other two guys weren't as nice as Morgana. Ryuji interjected. “Woah hold on a second. Why do you want to there?”   
“To confirm something.”  
Mishima kept looking down, he never met anyone's gaze when speaking. Ren thought to himself, ‘how broken is he’.   
Ren sighed, “Okay let's do this. However, any trouble and we're out.”  
Mishima nodded.   
“Let's go then.” 

The group followed Morgana deep in to the castle dungeon and part the area that they came from yesterday. There was little to no resistance in their way and any that did show up was easily snuck past. Eventually though, they had to fight. Morgana lead them to a long corridor with a red door at the end of it. The screams were coming from there, the only problem was that there was an unmoving knight in the way.   
“Damn. That thing won't move,” Ryuji was getting nervous.   
“Morgana is there no other way in?” Ren was trying to stay calm for the group, if he lost it, they all would.   
“I'm sorry but there isn't any other ways in.”   
Ren cursed under his breath.   
Morgana pulled him closer, “If you're quick you can pull the knights face off, it will give you an advantage in a fight. That is… if you choose to fight it.”   
Ren and Ryuji looked eachother, “You ready Ryuji?”  
“As ready as I'll ever be.”   
With that Ren and Ryuji burst from the corner they were hiding behind. Ryuji grabbing his metal pole preparing himself by getting into a makeshift fighting stance whilst Ren darted for the knight. He grabbed the knights shoulder and swung himself into the air. Landing on the knights shoulders, Ren reached down and grabbed the blue mask. In one swift motion Ren pulled the mask of the knight and landed back next to Ryuji. The knight convulsed into a black liquid before transforming into a small pixie.   
The pixie had no idea what had just happened to her so she wasn't quick to react. Ryuji swung his metal pole into it; which sent it flying. Ren grabbed his mask and shouted for Arsene. The demon appeared behind him and striked the pixie. The pixie fell to the ground.  
“Quick surround it!” Morgana called from behind.   
The two boys got on either side of the pixie before Morgana walked up to them with Mishima in tow. She started educating the two, “When you get a shadow down like this, you can get it to give you stuff.”   
Ren had so many questions:   
‘How does morgana know this? Or why did she call them shadows’   
It would have to wait. Ren cleared his throat. “Give us your money.”  
He thought he sounded intimidating but according to Ryuji, indicated by a giggle, not so much.   
“Ummm no.”  
“Wha-what do you mean no?” Ren tried to glare as hard as he could at the little sprite.   
“Well if I had money I would give it to you for sure but I don't. But you remind me a lot of myself.”   
The pixie looked as if it had a sudden realisation. “I am apart of you from the sea of unconsciousness, I am thou, thou art I. I am pixie and I am apart of you.”  
Any malice that surrounded the pixie was gone, it was replaced with a dim blue aura. The pixie flew up to Ren’s face before turning itself into a mask which became one with his own.   
Everyone but Mishima seemed shocked at this. Morgana had scene persona users in the past but none of them could absorb shadows. Ryuji looked more jealous than anything and Ren looked confused.   
“Come on man, that ain't fair.”  
Morgana agreed with Ryuji, “How did you absorb the shadow? No one I've known has ever been able to do that.”  
Ren was taken aback, was he special? “I'm not sure,” he cleared his throat, “Anyway let's get a move on.”  
He started walking ahead of the group and through the door. 

Walking through the door and up the stairs Mishima was greeted with a familiar sight. Every male member of the volleyball team being tortured in more exaggerated ways than they usually are. He recognised everyone and then he saw himself, the other version of himself was chained up, nearly dead. He had the shujin gym uniform on but across his chest read slave. Did Kamoshida see him as nothing but a slave. Mishima wanted to die, he confirmed his suspicions but he wasn't read for it. He was able to guess that this world was what Kamoshida saw of the school from the moment they met the other Kamoshida. Mishima collapsed onto his knees. Tears poured down his face. He broke. 

Ren and Ryuji called out to the blue haired boy, nothing they were saying reached him.   
“Dammit!” Ryuji swung his fist into the stone wall “Kamoshida needs to be stopped,” he looked at Ren before continuing, “No matter what.”   
Ren nodded in agreement. 

-Back in the real world-   
Kamoshida was patrolling the school. Hunting for the boy that he considered his slave. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of beating the boy, especially today. He was pissed. Ann was hanging around that trouble maker Ryuji and the criminal Ren.   
The longer he couldn't find him, the more pissed he got. Gritting his teeth he decided to give up his search but as he turned around he was Shiho.   
“Ahh Suzui. Come with to my office with me. I need to discuss something with you.”   
The girl flinched before nodding her head.   
“Good.” 

-Back in the castle-  
Morgana sensed something changing in Kamoshidas cognition. Before she could say anything four shadows burst through the door and transformed before Ren or Ryuji could react. The two boys thought hard. Taking one of the shadows out before one of the pumpkin creatures slammed Ryuji into Ren and then the wall. The two groaned in pain. Ren grabbed his mask. Instead of Arsene showing up Pixie did. ‘He really did absorb her’ thought Morgana.   
Pixie flew by Ryuji and encompassed him in a soft green glow. He got up with more vigour than he had before. He grabbed his mask with both hands and called for Captain Kidd. The skull pirate appeared and shot lightning towards the pumpkin which destroyed it. Two remained. Ren couldn't get up from the previous attack and Ryuji didn't have the energy to continue. One of the remaining pumpkins spoke, “Just let us get the slave and you might live.”   
The pumpkin laughed immediately after getting rid of any seriousness in his words. The word slave rung through Mishima’s ears.   
“If you go with them, they'll die.”  
A voice cried out in his head. Mishima swung his arms up to try and hold his head.   
“I wasn't even sure if my voice would reach you, you seemed to dead inside. Do you want to save them?”  
Mishima had blood seeping out of his eyes before shouting out, “Yes! I want to save them! I'm not a slave!”   
The voice seemed pleased, “I knew you had it in you. Let's make a contract. I am thou, thou art I, I am the inner you who wants justice no matter the method. Call my name and gain unimaginable strength.”   
A white mask appeared covering Mishimas entire face. There was one hole in the mask that was over his right eye. Mishima grabbed the mask from the top and peeled it off disregarding any pain he was in.   
“Come to me! Jack!”


	7. Mishimas resolve part 2

“Come to me! Jack!”   
Mishima was engulfed in blue flames. The blood from his eyes gone. Once the flames dissipated Mishima stood there in a completely new outfit. He donned a dark blue one piece outfit, black boots and gloves with a moss green cape that wrapped around his shoulders and covered his head.   
His persona had a similar cape covering it. Underneath however, was completely different. Under the personas cape was a completely skeletal robot with swords rather than hands. It was intimidating.   
Morgana looked amazed at what she had just witnessed. Ryuji’s look of shock turned to a huge grin and Ren smiled at the boy.   
Mishima felt great, as if a huge load of stress his body, as if he had been reborn. He looked towards the two pumpkins that remained.   
“Get them Jack.”  
The persona swung into action immediately. Without hesitation it stabbed it's entire arm through one of the pumpkins. The other went to attack but was blown back by lightning. Ryuji was grinning like an idiot. Jack then summoned a gust of wind to finish the other pumpkin off.   
Ren pushed himself off the floor. He felt a sharp pain in his ribs. Morgana came over to help him up.   
“You okay?”   
“Yeah, I'm go-”  
The pain overcame him for a second and he stumbled. Morgana caught him.   
“You're not good. We're gonna leave now.”   
Ren nodded.   
Ryuji ran over to Mishima. “That was amazing man. You got one too now.”   
Mishima was stunned in what just happened. “Huh?”   
“You got a persona too.”   
“Ye-Yeah.”   
“Still hesitating huh. Guess you can't change all at once. Don't worry though Kamoshida is gonna get what's coming to him.”   
Mishima nodded. He may feel more like himself but he was still shy.   
Morgana came up to the boys with Ren leaning on her. “Ready to go?”  
Ryuji’s grin turned to a face of concern. “Shit, Ren are you okay?”  
Ren went to speak but Morgana interjected, “No he's not but he will be once we get out of here.”   
Ryuji grabbed Ren’s other side and helped Morgana carry him out. 

Despite all the commotion they got out of the castle with relative ease. Even if they ran into trouble Mishima would be able to protect them. Ryuji felt bad. He was the one who convinced Ren to come back and now Ren was injured. No matter how much Ren protested, Ryuji knew he was hurt. He may have only known the guy for two days but there was a connection.   
The three boys said their byes to Morgana and once back in the real world, Ryuji and Ren said bye to Mishima. Ryuji checked the time on his phone.   
“It can't be.”  
Ren being the curious guy he was inquired, “What's up?”  
“It's 10.”  
Ren was silent from the shock, “We weren't there that long. I mean it took a while getting back… and we had to wait for Mishima... Shit it's 10.”  
Ryuji laughed, “Yeah man it's 10. Lemme just call my mom real quick and then I'll help you home.”   
Ren didn't mean to but ended up listening into parts of Ryuji’s call. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He didn't remember much about his mom but he missed her. From what he could hear Ryuji and his Mom were close.   
“Yeah I'll be careful. See ya” Ryuji ended his call and helped Ren to his feet, “Ready to go?”   
“Yeah.”

The boys arrived in Shibuya, and following Ren’s directions, they arrived at the apartment where Ren was staying. Ren insisted he was okay but Ryuji still helped him upstairs. The two got to Rens door and before he opened it the door next to his opened. Makoto walked out. She looked worried and pissed at the same time.   
“Where have you been? It's nearly 11 you know.”  
Ryuji went to answer but she wouldn't believe anything he says about the castle. He instead opted for something a little more believable. “We were jumped by a couple of guys after school. They slammed me into him and then him into a wall. I got off lucky but this guy was winded.”  
Makoto went from concerned to scared to pissed. “Did you see their faces? Anything?”  
Ren caught onto Ryuji’s little act, “No. They had hoods on. It was hard to see anything.”   
“Come on let's get you inside. We will talk more than. And you Sakamoto-kun, go home it's already late.”   
“Yes ma'am.” Ryuji knew she was pissed, earlier she was correcting herself but now… Before Ryuji could do anything else Ren shot him a look saying i'm okay and with that he left saying goodbye.   
Makoto went and opened the door to Ren’s side-apartment and helped him onto the sofa. Ren sighed from relief. He was home.   
Makoto sat next to him with tears in her eyes. Now Ren got a closer look it looked like she had been crying. A tear fell from her eye and Ren raised his hand to wipe it. She pushed his hand away. Ren cringed internally at what he did. They had known each other for two days. “Sorry.”  
Makoto started laughing a bit, “No it's not your fault. I couldn't protect you.”  
“Protect me?”  
Makoto had stopped crying now but her eyes were swollen. “Yeah. Someone leaked your record. I don't know who but someone did.”   
Ren didn't care about that. The look on Makoto’s face, this sudden confession, it didn't matter if they got off on the wrong foot, Ren wanted to do nothing but protect her. She was as broken as him. Even if he couldn't be fixed he would fix her, no matter what.   
Ren stood up and held his hand out, “Come on, it's been a long night, let's get you to bed.”  
Makoto stood up laughing a bit and wiping away the last of her tears. “I must look like a mess.”  
“You look amazing to me.”  
Both blushed. Makoto pulled Ren into a hug which he returned. Makoto mumbled, “Thank you.”  
Ren stayed silent. Eventually she said good night and headed back into her apartment. Ren stood there for a few moments blushing like an idiot. He turned around to head for bed holding his side from the slight pain still lingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know he ain't really a thief but Mishimas persona Jack is named after Jack the ripper


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter would have been out sooner but my art course is ending in less than a week and i need to ensure I at least pass so I can continue on to do next year.   
> So there might not be a chapter next week.

It was cold. Dead. Ren woke up from his slumber not to the room he was getting used to but to the blue velvet room he had woken up to before. Ren struggled out of his bed, feet and hands still chained. He approached the cell door to be greeted by the man with the long nose and the two white haired wardens.   
“It has come to my attention that I have not introduce myself. I am Igor, the master of this room.” His tone gave off more chills than the atmosphere of the room itself.   
“Not only this, but you have acquired more than one persona at this point. I'm glad your learning about the abilities I've bestowed upon you.”  
Ren had tons of questions but he had to take it one step at a time. “Why is it only me who can have more than one?”  
The man chuckled, “That's because you're the trickster. I can sense that you have more questions but they will have to wait. Awaken to more of your powers and come visit again. I will give you one hint. Concentrate.”  
The impact of the word sent chills down Ren’s spine.   
“With that you will go back into your slumber, next time you will visit on your own volition.”

Ren got up the next morning with a slight sting in his side, a bruise on the side of his ribs and a headache worse than any he had before. He accounted this to his severe lack of sleep last night or his time in that place. His mind was going back and forth with all the questions he had to ask Morgana, like ‘why are you calling the knights shadows?’ or ‘what are you?’. Not only this but, he was worried about Mishima. He had seen some horrible stuff about himself in the castle and he had awakened to his persona. Ren was worried about how he was doing but there was something about him that Ren couldn't quite put his finger on. Whatever it was could wait, Ren had to get ready for school. 

Him and Makoto walked to Shibuya in relative silence with the ocasional small talk. There was a hint of embarrassment between the two but it seemed neither wanted to bring it up.   
Eventually, whilst waiting for the train, Ren got to his breaking point, he had to talk about what had happened. “Makoto. About last night. I'm sorry if I went too far with that hug.”   
Makoto’s face turnt bright red. She opened her mouth but started stuttering rather than talking. After a few seconds, she corrected herself. “I told you last night that you don't need to apologise. I was meant to make sure you were okay but I ended up breaking down in front of you. I mean I hardly know you and yet I felt comfortable enough to cry in front of you. It's just- I don't know. If anything I should apologise.”   
Ren felt the mood turn heavy. An idea popped into the boys head and his look of concern turned into a grin. “Want another hug?”   
Her face went bright red, Ren thought it was redder than the last. “Nah, i’m just joking but if you do need to vent or anything I'm here.”   
Makoto, still red, mumbled under her breath, “I might take you up on that hug,” she thought she was quiet enough for Ren not to hear her but he did, he just chose to stay quiet. “But yeah I'll come to you if i’m ever feeling low, you come to me if you feel the same okay?”   
“Yeah I promise.”   
The two smiled at each other and made the rest of their way to school together. It was still silent but no the awkward silence it was before. It was now a silence of understanding. 

Upon arriving at Shujin, Ren and Makoto parted ways. Ren went up to class like usual before everyone was told to get changed and head to gym. Doing as he was told Ren made his way down to the changing room, on his way meeting with Ryuji. The two made idle chatter on their way down and whilst getting changed.   
“Hey dude!” Ryuji was as enthusiastic as always, “I forgot to ask you this earlier but did you see Mishima today?”   
The thought completely slipped his mind. “No I didn't. He's in the volleyball club right? He might be down there already.”   
“Yeah, I guess.”   
The two boys finished getting changed and went to the gym. They decided to sit in the corner away from everyone else so they could talk without disruption. Ann noticed them and joined the two. Ann and Ryuji were chatting back and forth but Ren had too much on his mind. First, he was worried about Mishima despite this odd feeling about him and second, the word concentrate was ringing through his head. He knew Igor said it last night but why did he emphasise it. Ren took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. Not on anything in particular but he had to try nonetheless. After a few moments of nothing everything became dark. This panicked Ren and so his vision returned to normal. He thought to himself, ‘is this what Igor meant?’ and so he tried it again. Just like last time everything went dark. He looked around to his friends beside him to see them glowing a blue colour. Curious about everything else he looked around everywhere else, everyone else seemed to be grey except for two people. Shiho and Kamoshida. Shiho was yellow and Kamoshida was a bloody red. Ren glared in the man's direction.   
Ryuji and Ann were talking before Ann noticed something off about Ren. “Ummm Ryuji, was his eyes always yellow?”  
“Huh whaddya mean?”   
Ann physically turned Ryuji to face Ren. His face became somewhat concerned. “Hey dude, Ren you alright?”  
Upon hearing his friends call for him he lost his concentration and his eyes returned to their usual grey. “Yeah, why?”  
Ann was the one who answered him, having seen his eyes go from yellow to grey really weirded her out, “Your eyes, they were yellow.”  
Ryuji confirmed this, “Yeah man. They were glowing and everything. It was kinda cool I can't lie.”  
Ren was shocked to learn this, “Really?”  
“Yes!” Ann had practically shouted this and gained the attention of Kamoshida. 

Kamoshida looked over to where the shouting came from and saw his princess sitting with those two pieces of shit, the criminal and the thug. He made eye contact with his other teachers signalling a change in team on the other side of the court. He made sure to get both pieces of shit up onto the court. After calling out the members of the next team a huge grin spread across Kamoshida's face.

Both Ren and Ryuji groaned at getting called up to play. The latter making a big deal out of it but they still made their way onto the court. The two nodded at each other as a sign of having each other’s backs. Kamoshida walked to the net, “let's have a nice clean game.”   
Both glared at the PE teacher as he walked away and began to serve. Once the ball was in the air it was received by Ren, which went to Ryuji who set it up for Ren to spike it. In a matter of seconds the boys scored. The whole gym was full of whispers going around. Kamoshida grabbed the ball and walked over to the two who were celebrating. “Good plays you two, try and include the rest of your team next time though.”  
Ren nodded at the man while Ryuji got back into position and rolled his eyes. The second point was scored in a similar fashion to the first but it was Ryuji who scored this one. The two boys were totally synced up.  
The third round started and just like the last two, Ren and Ryuji were trying to go for a quick point. Kamoshida anticipated them however which lead to a huge rally going on between the three. Neither side was giving in and this pissed off Kamoshida. He needed to prove who was in charge. When the chance came Kamoshida, at full force, spiked the ball into Ryuji's bad leg causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Ryuji looked at Ren for a split second which Ren noticed. Ren nodded at his friend and received the ball that has bounced off his leg. Kamoshida was ready on the other side of the net. He slammed the ball as hard as he can straight towards Ren's face. He wanted to avoid it at all costs but a sharp pain coursed through his ribs. He cursed at his injury from yesterday. The ball slammed into his face sending him to the ground. Ryuji and Ann ran to his side to see if he was okay. Rens glasses had smashed and cut his face slightly. The two helped him up onto their shoulders and began to walk him out. Kamoshida walked over to the three, “Here let me take him, it was my bad after all.”  
Ann felt uncomfortable and tried to keep her gaze hidden from him at all costs, Ryuji glared and growled at the man, “Don't worry, we'll take him.”   
The three set of once again for the nurse's office. They walked in relative silence before Ren said, “Fuck Kamoshida.”  
The two nodded their heads and continued walking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for this chapter taking a lot longer than I would have hoped for. I've had so much going on and i got really stressed out over my college work so I focussed on that over everything else. Im all done with that now so im gonna focus mostly on this now so there might be 1 to 2 chapters a week now. No promises though

The day passed by with relative normality after the ball slammed into Ren’s face. Ryuji wanted to stay with him but had to go because his mom needed help with something. Ann decided to stay and make sure he got home safely. Rens cuts had bandages over them but the nurse said that he could change take them off in a few days. The two walked through shibuya in relative silence. Neither of them had really spoke to eachother one on one like this other than a few odd occasions. Ann seemed restless, like she wanted to ask something. Ren took notice of this.  
“What's up? You seem down.”  
Ann looked flustered, “Huh? I guess I am a bit. You know you're just like Shiho, you can see right through me. Hey do you wanna go to this cafe I read about recently?”  
“If that makes you feel better, then sure.” Ren gave the girl a soft smile before they turned around and went back to the station. 

They wound up getting on the train to a little neighbourhood called yongen-jaya. Throughout the entire journey Ann had seemed much happier than she had done earlier. Upon leaving the station they were greeted by a small street with not many people walking by. There was an officer standing on the street corner who Ann asked directions for. He pointed in the direction of the cafe and gave Ren a curious look before sighing and walking off. Ann turned to Ren and smiled as she guided him down this small alley.   
“Le Blanc?” Ren thought aloud. It sounded familiar to him for some reason but he couldn't put his finger on it. Arsene resonated with this for some reason.   
“Let's go in. Come on.” Ann grabbed Rens arm and pulled him into the store.  
The moment the door opened coffee hit the noses of the two teens. The interior had a very retro feel to it but classy at the same time. There was a man sitting on one of the barstools doing a crossword. Upon hearing the sound of the bell he looked up. His hair was a greying brown slicked back while his beard pointed out. He had glasses on the end of his nose.   
“Don't get too many kids come in here. Take a seat.”  
“We'll do just that.”   
The two sat in the centre booth on opposite sides.   
“So, what can I get you two?”  
“The house blend please.”  
“And you?”  
Ren wasnt really a coffee drinker so he had little to no idea what to order. “Umm I'll have the same as her.”  
The man looked at Ren for a little longer than he was comfortable with before rolling his eyes.   
A few moments later the coffee was set down in their booth. Ann took a sip and a look of satisfaction come across it. Ren took a sip and was pleasantly surprised. It tasted much nicer than he had expected. The blend was perfect, or at least what Ren considered perfect at the very least. The two day in silence just enjoying the coffee.   
The silence was broken however by Anns phone going off. She looked as if she wanted to cry when she checked the number. “Im sorry I've got to take this.”   
She excused herself from the table with fear in her eyes and went outside.   
The man who served them their coffee spoke up from behind his newspaper, “Is she going to be okay? She looked like she was crying. You didn't break up with her did you?”  
Ren got thrown off by the man's last comment, “Wha- I mean no we're just friends. And I don't know if she's gonna be okay. I think I have an idea on who called her but I'm not sure.”  
The man just nodded his head at this. “Well what about you? Those bandages on your face look pretty bad.”   
“These? No they should be fine in a few days. A dickhead threw a ball in my face and broke my glasses.”   
The man just laughed, “You got a name kid?”  
“Ren Amamiya.”   
The man looked surprised, “Amamiya? Does that mean your Rinas kid?”   
“Rina? Do you mean my mom?”   
“I knew it, I thought you looked like her. How is she doing?”  
Ren felt his heart drop, “She- she died, a few years ago now. If you don't mind me asking how did you know her?”   
The mans face dropped from a grin full of memories to a look of concern and sadness. “Ah kid I'm sorry I didn't know.” He took a long pause, “I used to work together with your mom, back before she moved to Inaba with your old man-”  
“You knew my dad too? What did you think of him?”   
“Yeah I knew your old man. Never was a fan of him.”   
“You too huh.”  
The man looked a little confused. “What do you mean his?”  
“I guess I mean he's always been a shitty dad. Was never there really for me in my childhood, when mom died he was there for less, I guess he's trying to be there now ever since some shits gone down but the moment he could, he sent me to Tokyo so you know that's fun.”   
“I'm sorry kid. Do you mind me asking what trouble?”  
“I was falsely accused of assault. I was stopping some drunk ass from doing stuff to this woman. He fell over cut his head. Police came. He got me arrested and sued. Worst part is that woman I saved testified against me. Now I got a record and I live in Tokyo.”   
“I won't say sorry again but you've had it tough kid. Sadly that's just how this world works. That's why I stay out of peoples business usually.”  
“Then why get into my business?”   
“That's becauses you're my friends son. I never told you my name, it's Sojiro Sakura. Some people call me boss, I don't care what you call me.”   
“Thanks Sakura-san, do you mind if I come back and talk to you again sometime?”  
“Sure kid, if this place is open.”   
“Thank you, I really mean it.” 

A few moments of silence pass before Ann comes back into the store, tears covering her face. She sat down and leaned her head into her arms. Sojiro took notice of this and spoke to Ren. “Hey kid, I need to grab some stuff from the store. Keep watch for me. No one else should be coming in at this time of day.”   
Ren nodded at Sojiro and watched him walk out of the store. He then put all his attention into Ann. “Was that Kamoshida?”  
He saw her visibly flinch after hearing his name before letting out a little mhm. He felt anger swell up in his chest. “What did he want?”   
She spoke through her sobs “He said he was gonna take Shiho off the team if I didn't sleep with him,” Ren was furious, for Kamoshida to stoop so low, “I said no of course but then he said there will be consequences. I just don't know what to do.”   
Ren glared down at his coffee cup, he finally made up his mind up. He was gonna go back to the castle. “Don't worry me and Ryuji will do something about it.”  
She looked up at Ren, scared and worried, “What's the point? Nothing you two will do will change anything.” She paused to take a deep breath and stop the tears, “I don't know if Ryuji has told you this or not but Kamoshida broke his leg last year. I don't know the whole story you'll have to hear it from him but I don't want you or Ryuji to suffer.”  
Ren looked her directly in the eyes and grinned, “We'll be fine, trust me.”  
“Okay, I will, just be careful.”   
“We will.”   
The two sat in silence for a brief period of time finishing their coffees before Sojiro came back. 

Ren and Ann had left Sojiro the money for everything on the table and began to leave after thanking him for everything. Before Ren stepped out the door Sojiro called out to him, “Hey kid.” Ren turned around and looked at the man. “I got you a proper doctors appointment in two days. Just come here after school, I can't let you're injuries get any worse. Your mother would never forgive me.”  
Ren smiled faintly at the man's gesture. “Thank you Sakura-san, I'll be sure to come by then.”  
“Oh and kid. If you ever need anything you can come here. I may not have a lot but you're always welcome here.”  
“Thanks, I'll be seeing you then.”   
Sojiro nodded with a small smile creeping up on his face while Ren went to catch up with Ann. Ren was ready, it was time to convince Ryuji now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said i was aiming for 2 chapters a week but some stuff came up so im sorry for this taking so long. Hope you enjoy regardless

Mishima had considered going to school that day but in the end he had decided against it. Despite everything that happened the day before he still couldn't face Kamoshida, not yet at least. Not only Kamoshida but Ren too, he screwed his life up and one way or another he had to tell him he was the one who leaked his record. Mishima had far too much on his mind, he needed to find a way to relieve this stress. He pulled out his phone and noticed a strange looking app on his homepage. Being somewhat curious he clicked on it. Upon being clicked on the app loaded to a word entry screen. However, the words were already filled out.   
Kamoshida.   
Pervert.   
Shujin.   
Castle.   
At the bottom of the page was a button that simply said transport. Mishima thought to himself that this must be the way to get to the castle. Having nothing to do, he pressed the button and the world began spinning around him, distorting everything. It went dark. 

Upon opening his eyes, Mishima found himself in front of the castle, in the strange outfit he was in when he awoke to Jack, and had that strange Morgana girl in front of him.   
“You came back sooner than expected.”  
“Ah, yeah I guess. Hey can I ask something.”  
Morgana smiled and nodded at Mishima, “Ask away.”  
“What are you?”  
“Huh?”  
“I have an idea of what this world is but what are you? I mean your a human but you don’t seem to leave this place.”  
Morgana hesitated a bit and looked down, “That's because I can't, if I could I would.”  
Mishima felt bad, “Sorry I didn't know.”  
Morgana was silent for a moment. “It's okay, anyway, why are you here? And where are the other two?”  
“Probably at school. I couldn't face Kamoshida after yesterday. Im still scared I guess. Even with my persona protecting me.”  
“Come on then, let's explore. It might help take your mind off of things.” she paused for a second, “and his cognition has changed, everything in the castle are all in one place so we can explore freely for a bit.” Morgana really dragged out the “and”.   
Mishima thought to himself ‘must be the volleyball rally’. “Yeah let's go then.”  
Him and Morgana walked towards the vents that had helped them escape before. 

A few hours pass, Mishima and Morgana have made a considerable dent in Kamoshida’s palace. The two were relatively tired, despite there being less knights patrolling, they still tired Mishima out by himself.   
They found themselves on a balcony above what seemed to be a church. ‘King Kamoshida’ was standing below a statue of himself, a grin spread across his face. The seats of the church packed to the brim with knights. The aisles too. It was like a concert, if they were to worship shitty people.   
Morgana looked at Mishima scared almost, “There's no way we're gonna be able to get through all of that crowd. Ready to call it a day?”  
Mishima kept quiet for a moment while looking down at the sea of knights and Kamoshida. He felt his stomach drop. “Yeah let's head back. I can't use Jack much more either. Guess I'm still weak huh.”  
Morgana looked at him before getting up to guide him back the way they came initially. The walk back was in silence and once they were back at the entrance they parted ways with a quick goodbye. 

This morning

Shiho couldn't sleep that night. She didn't feel tired. She didn't feel anything, not anymore. She wanted to stay strong for Ann but not after Kamoshida raped her. She wanted to tell someone, anyone, but who would take her word against a former Olympian.  
The thought of what happened terrifies her, just thinking about it makes Shiho want to cry, but she can't. Not anymore.  
Now she just wants it to end. Not being able to feel anything is the same as being dead right. No one cares, no one but Ann, and Ryuji, and Ren.   
Tears finally poured from her eyes. She wants to die, just end it all. It didn't matter if people cared, the suffering was too much. She needed the pain to end. The pain of living after what happened.  
Shiho sat up out of her bed and grabbed the nearest piece of paper and a pen. She began writing:  
“I'm so sorry Ann, I just can't anymore-”  
She stated at what was written blankly, the tears stopped.   
“I want to die.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long also I split this into two parts so I should have the second part out soon

Ren had a pretty uneventful morning. His cut from where his glasses shattered stinging a bit as he changed his bandages. He was glad he had a second pair.   
Ren and Makoto left with less awkwardness than yesterday but the conversation wasn't quite there yet. Ren was hoping he'd run into Ryuji to start talking about the castle but sadly he hadn't run into his blonde friend.   
Once in class noticed Mishima wasn't in again. 

Classes were dragging on, Ren was getting a bit annoyed at the ramblings his teacher was going on about. He lost all respect for this educator after he tossed a piece of chalk into his forehead. Ushimaru was his name but Ren didn't care he was hardly listening. Ren was about to lose concentration all together until someone called out in the middle of class.   
“Hey is she gonna jump?!”  
“What who is that?”  
“Isn't that Suzui from the class next door?”  
Ann stood up shocked, “Shiho?”  
She bolted out the door as quickly as she could. Ren followed after. Once out in the hallway he ran into Ryuji.   
“Dude is that Shiho up there? We gotta help her.”  
“Yeah, let's go.” 

The two guys ran up the stairs to the roof to find Ann pleading with Shiho.   
“Please no. Don't do it Shiho. Why?”  
Shiho remained quiet. She looked dead already.   
“I'm sorry Ann.”   
Shiho leant forward. The world felt like it had stopped. She fell. Silence from everyone. He didn't even know the girl all that well but tears crawled out of his eyes. A mix of emotions flooded his body. A mix of anger at himself for not being able to do anything and sadness. Ryuji looked like he felt the same.   
“Hey! Both of you, let's get down there make sure she's okay.”   
Out of everyone at the roof Ryuji was the voice of reason. Ren was glad that at least someone was. Ryuji went over and grabbed Ann, tears streaming out of her eyes, ruining whatever makeup she had on.   
They all made it down to the courtyard. Ann was sandwiched between Ren and Ryuji, with the latter leading them through the crowd. Ren caught a glimpse of a red haired girl with a bow on the phone to what he presumed to be an ambulance. Every other student was on their phones taking pictures and filming. Ryuji growled, “What the fuck is wrong with these people?! No one’s helping her.”   
No one said anything but they felt the same.   
After finally barging their way through the crowd Ann collapsed next to Shiho, crying name over and over.   
“A-Ann?”  
“Shiho! Stay still everything is gonna be okay.”  
“Ann. Kamoshida, he-”   
What Shiho said was inaudible to Ren but upon hearing Kamoshida’s name nothing but anger flowed through him. Ryuji felt the same. Out of respect the two waited for the ambulance, which both Shiho and Ann got in. Both boys exchanged looks. They were off to the PE office.   
They got to the door, a sign was on the door saying to knock. Ignoring the little piece of paper Ryuji slammed the door open. A loud crash echoed across the room. Two people were inside, Kamoshida and Mishima.   
“Can you not read? It says to knock-”  
“Shut the fuck up you bastard! What did you do to Shiho?!”  
Ryuji was practically red at this point. Ren was probably the same.   
Mishima turned to the two boys, “What happened to Suzui-san?”  
Ren spoke up quietly, “She jumped. Just now.”   
If he had said anything more he would've flipped. He needed to stay calm.   
Kamoshida had a smirk on his face, “Well if she couldn't handle the pressure then maybe she's better off.”  
Ryuji raised his fist ready to strike Kamoshida. Ren quickly intervened and took the punch.   
“Dude, what the fuck?! Lemme kill this bastard!”   
“Violence isn't the answer, not here at least. We can topple the castle.”  
Both Ryuji and Mishimas eyes widened. Both thinking the exact same thing as Ren. Let's take out the king.   
“I can't believe the transfer student with an assault record protected me. If I actually cared I wouldn't have you all expelled right here, well too bad I don't care. You're all gonna be expelled by the next board meeting.”   
Mishima and Ryujis faces dropped but what Ren felt was dread. He hadn't been here long and yet he was already getting expelled. This was it for him. He was going back to prison. He had already started to build something for himself.   
No. He couldn't give up.   
Not yet. If Ren was going to be expelled he would go down fighting. He was going to destroy that castle and bring Kamoshida down.   
“Come on guys let's go.”   
Ren glared down Kamoshida as the trio left the room. 

After school, the three boys met up in the alley outside of the school gate. Without a word Ren opened up the app and the world morphed around them. Little did they know Ann was transported too.   
The boys stood in a circle with their morphed outfits chatting about their plan of action.   
Ann couldn't quite hear them. Ann decided to follow them on a whim. After Ren’s words yesterday she knew they were up to something but this was unbelievable.   
“Woah nice outfits guys.”   
Ann couldn't hold back anymore. She praised the trio's strange attire.   
“Ann?!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of last chapter. I finished this off as quick as I could

“Ann?!” Ryuji was both shocked and concerned. “What the? How the fuck did you get here?”   
“I followed you guys. Where are we anyway?”  
Ren cut in, “Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself.”  
Ren hit the nail on the head, “Yeah i’m fine.”  
“No you're not, even Ren here noticed it and he's been here less than a week, he's known you less than that as well. So be real with us, what's wrong?”  
Ann cracked under Rujis persistence, he was just that kind of guy. “Fine, you wanna know what's wrong, everything is. Shiho, my best friend, tried to kill herself and is now in a coma that the doctors are saying that she might not even get up.” Ann was crying, “She was raped, Kamoshida raped my best friend and… he could have done the same to me. I'm scared and alone. Whatever it is you guys are doing I want in.”   
The tears didn't stop but there was fire and determination in her eyes. Ryuji and Ren both went over to her, the former offering a hug which she accepted whilst dragging Ren into it. They shared a moment of silence before remembering Mishima and now Morgana was there watching them. The three broke off the hug.   
Ren cleared his throat, “I hope you know that if you want to help us it's dangerous. So you're gonna have to stick close to us.”  
A teary-eyed Ann agreed to stay close to the group.   
Morgana walked up to the three with Mishima in tow. “I'm assuming you're here to topple the castle?”  
“How'd ya know?”  
“Mishima told me.”  
Ryuji’s face dropped “Makes sense.”   
“Who's this cute girl?”   
“Who? Me?”  
“Well you're the only other girl here so yeah.”  
“I'm Morgana.” 

After a quick introduction between Ann and Morgana the group set off. Mishima filling them in a long the way about how far he got while traversing the castle by himself. Eventually they got to the large cathedral but instead of the hundreds of knights there were yesterday. There was one. A powerful looking one.   
“Morgana! Ann! Get back!”   
Ren got into battle mode and started instructing Ryuji and Mishima like it was second nature to him.  
The boys gained an upper hand over the knight after following Rens precise commands.   
“Come to me Jack!”   
Mishima’s persona, Jack, manifested itself and summoned a strong wind to slam the knight into the ground beneath.   
“Captain Kid!”   
Ryuji summoned his persona and shot out a strong bolt of lightning at the knight, then following it up by lunging into the knight.   
“Ravage them, Arsene!”   
Ren summoned his other self which then proceeded to claw at the knight until it faded into darkness.   
“Woah dude, when did you learn to lead like that?”   
“I spent a bit of time studying tactics and other crap after the last time we were here. I didn't want to get another injury like last time. That killed.”   
Morgana ran over to the boys, “Nice work. Especially you frizzy. Your leadership is something this group needs, so how about it, wanna lead the group?”  
Ryuji chimed in, “Go for it dude, I could never do all that thinking stuff and no offence Mishima but you're too shy for leadership.”   
“None taken, you're right but Amamiya-kun you should lead us. I don't think we would have one that battle without you telling us what to do.”   
Ren thought for a second, would he really be able to lead everyone? Would he let everyone down? Would someone get hurt again? No he had to have faith in himself. I'll do it. In one condition, you all have to help out from time to time. I'm only one guy after all.”   
“Of course that's kind of a given dude.”

Ren settled into the idea of being the leader when a loud crash came from the entrance of the cathedral. “Guys help!”  
Ann called out as some knights pulled her away.   
“We did it, we found the queen. Let's take her back to the king.”  
“What queen? Let go of me assholes.”  
“Help me out here, she's really fighting back.”  
“Are you sure she's the queen?”  
“The resemblance is uncanny.”   
The two knights bickered back and forth whilst dragging Ann away.   
The thieves didn't have enough time to react, Ryuji shouted after her, “Ann!”  
“Come on, let's go after her.”   
Without even waiting for Mishima, Morgana and Ryuji to respond Ren ran after the knights, with the others following closely behind. 

Somehow the knights were fast. Too fast. No matter how fast the boys ran they couldn't catch up. It seemed the knights were taking Ann somewhere close to the dungeons where they were being kept their first time here.   
Suddenly the knights took a sharp right and into a small corridor that gave off an uneasy feeling. The group stopped in front of the door to catch their breath back.   
“This wasn't here before, was it Morgana?”   
“No it wasn't. We must have glossed over it before.”  
Ren turnt to the others, “Let’s go but we have to be careful, got it?”  
After getting a nod from everyone Ren opened the door and went down into the corridor. 

Ren didn't even have to go into this room to feel sick, but after seeing what made him uneasy, he felt so much worse.  
The others looked the same.   
“Come on, let's try and ignore this room and get Ann.”  
Ren tried to sound confident considering he was now the groups leader but the sight he and the others were seeing got rid of that confidence.   
Girls from the volleyball team laid barely conscious on the floor. None of them had clothes. Is this really what Kamoshida saw of the girls on the team? Ren’s eyes trailed off the path that lead to the next room for a split second and saw Shiho. Unlike the others, Shiho was broken and looked like she had been used.  
Ren felt sick. He was pissed. If no one holds him back he might just kill Kamoshida.   
Ren took a moment to collect himself before moving into the next room with Ryuji, Mishima and Morgana close behind. Ryuji looked sick, Morgana looked like she wanted to cry and Mishima must have felt the same as the others but Ren couldn't tell because of his mask.   
Ren opened the door that lead to the next room. Ann was tied up on a cross. King Kamoshida was there licking his lips. There were the two knights from earlier and a larger one that reminded Ren of the one they had fought in the cathedral.   
Ryuji ran in first, “Ann!”  
“Tch, you again? How many times will you show up? It's getting annoying.”  
“Shut up!”   
“Now now, there's no need for that. Especially when we're about to execute the fake.”  
Ann looked shocked, “F-fake?”  
Another Ann walked out from somewhere and wrapped her arms around Kamoshida. She was wearing cat ears and was in a purple leopard print bikini.   
“That's what you think of me?”  
“Be quiet. People who talk up are a pain, don't you agree my queen?”  
“Like totally. People who talk back are a big no no.”  
“If that's how you see me, then how do see Shiho?”  
“Shiho? Hmmm who's that again. Oh I remember, it was that dumb bitch who jumped.”  
Ann looked ready to cry.   
“Good riddance really. She was used up so she threw herself away before I had to, saves me a lot of time.”  
Ann kept looking lower and lower. She was ready to give up.   
“It’s probably your fault she jumped you know. If you were a better friend and simply had become my bitch I wouldn’t have raped that piece of trash. Now look at you, tied up and about to be executed. You disgust me.”  
Ann finally dropped her head in defeat, tears streamed out of her eyes with no end in sight. “I’m so sorry Shiho, I’m so sorry…”  
Ren looked over to Ryuji, it looked like a vein was about to burst out of his head. His teeth were grinding whilst unbridled rage poured out of him.   
“Ann!”  
Ann looked up at Ryuji who shouted to her from the entrance of the room.   
“Are you really gonna let this bastard get to you. He’s the real piece of shit here. If you aren’t gonna kill this bastard to avenge Shiho then who will? Me? Ren? Mishima? Sure we have to power ta’ kill this bastard but will we avenge Shiho as well as you could? No. So raise your head and fight so we can kill this bastard!”  
Ann had a slight blush in her face. The tears had stopped. After hearing Ryuji’s makeshift speech a new determination had awoken in her.   
"My... It's taken far too long."   
"Urgh...!" Ann started writhing in pain.  
"Tell me... Who is going to avenge her if you don't? Forgiving him was never the option… Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within… I am thou, thou art I… We can finally forge a contract..."   
"I hear you... Carmen. You're right. No more holding back...!"   
"There you go... Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I'll gladly lend you my strength."   
Ann’s face was engulfed with blue flames. A red mask formed on her face. With her new found power she was able to free her arm from the restraint holding it down and tore the mask off of her face. In an instant the rest of her body was engulfed in blue flames.  
"You know what? I'm not some cheap girl you can toy with... you scumbag."   
The flames died down and out of the flames Ann walked, her outfit completely changed. She was now in a red leather all in one suit, it had a cat tail dangling from the back of her outfit. Her new scarlett boots were thigh high and her gloves a deep pink.   
Behind her a pink woman with dark hair in a similar style to Ann’s with a red dress on underneath. A whip was in her hands.   
King Kamoshida looked afraid as Ann got closer "Bitch...!"   
"You stole everything from Shiho... You destroyed her... Now it's your turn! I will rob you of everything...!"   
"How dare you! Enough of your insolence!" The large knight started transforming now, it merged with the other small knights. Once the transformation was over the knights had turned into a large demon on the toilet.   
"No, I've had enough of you. No one's gonna stop me now! Let's go, Carmen!"   
Ryuji and Ren grinned at each other. “You ready Ryuji? Mishima?”   
Both answered simultaneously, “Yeah!”  
“Then let’s go. Arsene!”  
Arsene appeared summoning a small flood of darkness at the demon who took the attack with minimal damage.   
“Ryuji, Mishima attack it to find a weakness!”  
The boys did just as they was told.  
“Captain Kid!”  
“Jack!”  
A burst of wind and lightning hit the demon but it only did about the same amount of damage as Arsene had done to the demon.   
“Leave this to me! Carmen!”  
Ann run past the boys with her persona close behind. Once close Carmen cracked her whip and the demon was set ablaze. Ren noticed that the demon was weakened by fire.  
“Everyone now! Don’t hold back!”   
Everyone went into start an endless assault of close range attacks that didn’t end until the demon was on the last few dregs of it’s life.   
“Now Ann! Finish this!”  
Carmen shot one last fireball at the demon which upon impact caused the demon to fade into nothingness. 

Ryuji was the first one to celebrate their victory, “Yeahhhh! We did it!”   
He ran over to Mishima giving him a high five and then over to Ren and Ann giving them a quick hug.   
Morgana came out from her hiding spot and started muttering to herself under her breath, “Another persona user? That's four now. Maybe they could help me out.”  
Mishima came walking over to her while the others chatted amongst themselves.   
“How ya holding up Ann?”  
“I’m exhausted. That was a lot to handle.”  
“Don’t worry, we felt the same after we awakened to ours, right Ryuji?”  
“Yeah. Whaddya say we get out of here now and let Ann rest.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Ren turned to Mishima, “Ready to go?”  
Mishima nodded and they promptly returned to the real world saying goodbye to Morgana. 

Once getting to Shibuya Mishima bid farewell to the trio who chose to hang around for a bit longer. Ren and Ann were chatting about their plans for taking down the castle as well as some random bits and pieces that got them closer. A few moments later Ryuji returned to them with three drinks in his hands, handing them to each of his friends.   
Ryuji sat down with them and joined their conversation. About an hour passed before they all parted ways agreeing to talk more later. Ryuji created a group chat between the three and then he created a group chat for talking just about the castle which had Mishima in. Ren smiled at his phone. Despite the looming threat of being expelled, he had friends who he could rely on. It had been a long time since he really considered anyone a friend, not since the incident a few months ago. He was not going to screw anything up with this so he had to take down the king.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on how and where I can improve. I will listen to all criticism don't hold back.


End file.
